glassixfandomcom-20200214-history
Naomi
Naomi is Rin’s mother. As an author she works at home and spends a lot of time alone. She’s one generation older than the protagonist. She is not married and don’t have any man in her life. Rin is her daughter. No particular friends known. Personal information Noami is secretly writing a novel talking about sexual submissive relationships. As she is not well used to this kind of thing, she has bought some material to experiment it by herself. But as a submissive is nothing without a dominant, she doesn’t succeed to find inspiration for this kind of scene when she’s alone. When the protagonist discovers her work, he passes to see her and help her to find inspiration by playing a kinky game with her. Where to find her during her spare time (week-end, from 14:00 to 19:00) * Mainly: Downtown arcade, Northside entertainment park, Southside aquatic park; * Sometime: Downtown mall or one of the conbini, Eastside park, Southside beach, Northside museum; She’s almost always at home, spending a lot of time locked in her study room. Usual bath hour: 21:30 to 23:00, after Rin. How to please her: * As she doesn’t like anything special, it’s difficult to please here. Anything would be okay, so pick up the less expensive: toys! Sweety and salty meals can be found everywhere. Intimate details Naomi has a special blowjob action: rough blowjob is a submissive blowjob (giving more sexen). Sexual preferences: (2) in Submission, (1) in everything else. Sexen farming: Naomi isn’t that good to farm sexen, but she has the advantage to be always alone in a place where chair and bed are not far at all. So if you can afford it with you stamina, you can easily bring her to her room and spend a couple of hour of various sex in the three stances to grab 80 sexen (6 for the handjobs and the titjobs, 18 for the blowjobs, 8 for the 69, 12 for the assrub, 15 for the vaginal and the anal sex) for Stamina -95! Her submissive blowjob special command allows gaining a bit more sexen than usual with this command: 6 sexen for each stance. Secret: You will discover her secret when you raise Lily at level 2 and Lily plan event occurs. After this event, joining Naomi in her house will provoke Naomi confession event. How to unlock her? Any week days, in Eastside street A, between 17:00 and 17:59. No H-sequence. How to raise her obedience? Naomi is easy to rise, no specific strategy is needed. * All Obedience events: during week-days in her study room at any hour. The first time, the protagonist discovers the subject of Naomi’s book. After that, each even happens to give some inspiration to Naomi, as she’s becoming more and more submissive. The 1st event leads to a handjob with facial cumshot, the 2nd one to blowjob and assrub, the 3rd one to vaginal sex with bondage and the 4th one to anal sex with bondage and blindfold. * In the 4th Obedience event, Naomi and the protagonist are interrupted by Rin. If the young girl is level 4, she will join them and Naomi will have a double penetration As she’s always at the same place and her obedience events are easy to catch, Naomi is very easy to rise. It could be a good idea to quickly lead her to level 4 as she can be useful for high level obedience events for Shizuru (3rd obedience event) or Utako (4th one). How to raise some other girls at the same time? Naomi always being in Eastside makes easy to raise any other girl who works or lives in this district: Rin of course, but also Aiko, Kana and Hanae. If the protagonist spends some daytime instead of being at school, he can also raise Yatsumi. Additional scenes * Pact scene: Lily creates herself a penis and fucks her standing until coming in her pussy. * Bonus scenes: ** Vibrator events: if the protagonist gives a vibrator to her (level 3+),it will trigger an unique special event where he lead her to do her shopping while wearing her vibrator and to come in public. He can then obtain a blowjob or an anal intercourse (level 4). After that, this event is available on a daily basis. * Special events: ** Naomi’s confession (anytime in Naomi’s house, Lily plan event already triggered (Lily level 2+)). The protagonist asks some questions to Naomi about Rin. As Naomi refuses to answer, he brings her to her bedroom (level 3+required) and tenderly fucks her. Being in confidence with him, Naomi tells him the truth about Rin. ** Christmas special event: this event occurs 24th evening in the hour before midnight, in Naomi’s living room if Naomi is level 3+. The protagonist dreams of Naomi preparing her family’s Christmas. In the gifts, there is a BDSM rack. He locks Naomi on this rack, fucks her defenceless mouth before fucking her pussy or her ass (4). ** Secret girl quest, 2nd step: the protagonist brings Naomi at the Origami club and orders her to strip on scene. Aroused by the show, Emiri joins her and fuck her, soon joined by the [protagonist. * Guest star: ** Shizuru’s 3rd Obedience event: at level 3+, Naomi can be led by the protagonist at Shizuru’s home for a lesbian session. ** Utako’s 4th Obedience event: if the protagonist has chosen her clothes in 1st Obedience event and if she’s level 4, Naomi can join Utako and himduring the anal sex initiation of the librarian. The protagonist assfucks her to show Utako how good anal sex can be. ** Lily’s 4th Obedience event: Naomi participates to the orgy organized by Lily. She’s DPed by Lily and the protagonist. * Teaser events: none for the moment. * Endings: ** Lover ending: with the help of the protagonist, Naomi's book is a success. She then begins to work on a new book about public sex: she gives him a footjob under the table in a restaurant and have a public sex session ion front of stranger in a wood, Naomi enjoying both the experiences. Five years later, as this new book is published too, the protagonist and Naomi are enjoying an holiday travel in Greek small island. Noami then confess to have an idea for another book and request to have a lot of deep anal sex to write it. ** Slave ending: the protagonist uses Naomi being his sex slave to try to get back Rin , but it will take time without the glasses. Suit gallery (Will be added later) Category:Female Characters